Hogar
by YumiSebby
Summary: {SasuNaru/NaruSasu} Naruto aprende con el paso de los años que hogar no es necesariamente donde naciste, o donde reside tu familia. Hogar es la persona que quieres. Hogar es sentir cosas cálidas en tu pecho, profundas, y felices. Hogar, es donde la Wifi no se desconecta, va rápida y permite enviar los mensajes en segundos a Sasuke.
1. ¿Hogar?

**¡Aquí traigo otro mini-fanfic que estoy escribiendo! No tendrá más d capítulos -espero-, y serán algo cortos. Espero que realmente les guste**

 _SasuNaru/NaruSasu._

 _Romance/Drama._

 ** _Naruto aprende con el paso de los años que hogar no es necesariamente donde naciste, o donde reside tu familia._**

 ** _Hogar es la persona que quieres._**

 ** _Hogar es sentir cosas cálidas en tu pecho, profundas, y felices._**

 ** _Hogar, es donde la Wifi no se desconecta, va rápida y permite enviar los mensajes en segundo._**

* * *

 **Agosto. 2014.**

Está empacando sus cosas con toda la lentitud del mundo, intentando doblar las camisetas demasiado bien, colocando los pantalones en la parte de abajo de la gran maleta aún cuando nunca le ha importado nada de ello, metiendo los zapatos correctamente en una bolsa y, finalmente, incluso guarda sus accesorios de baño en un pequeña bolsa que Sasuke le regaló el año pasado.

Por un segundo se pregunta porqué está haciendo eso, y se miente a sí mismo. Aunque solo en parte.

 _"Quiero verlos"—_ Se repite, con media sonrisa en los labios. Es verdad, quiere verlos, pasar la semana de vacaciones con ellos, hablar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses y...

—Naruto, ¿has terminado ya?— Sasuke entra en su habitación, como siempre sin llamar pues ellos ya no necesitan nada de eso.— ¿Tengo que preguntar por qué has colocado las cosas tan simétricamente y extrañamente en armonía cuando a ti todo eso te da igual?— El tono de Sasuke es bajo, pero Naruto niega y solo sonríe. Sus ojos no brillan, aun así.

—Ya sabes, me gusta estar presentable para mis padres.— Miente. De nuevo. Y Naruto odia las mentiras. Incluso puede saborear la mentira entre sus labios, agrio y amargo.

Ellos no hablan de ello. Por lo contrario, Naruto cierra al fin la maleta, la coloca detrás de la puerta, y ve que Sasuke ya ha hecho la suya. Se les hace raro separarse, por supuesto, llevan cuatro años viviendo juntos, y siempre es raro cuando tienen que separarse. Cuesta convivir con una persona veinticuatro horas al día, para luego simplemente, estar una semana separada de ella. _¿Suena extrañamente dependiente, o es solo Naruto el que piensa eso?_ Pero siempre han pasado una semana de vacaciones con su familia cuando las clases de la Universidad han terminado. Este año es en mitad de un angustioso y caluroso Agosto.

Ambos se dejan caer en el sillón, y sin decir nada, Naruto deja que su cabeza se coloque cuidadosamente entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro del mayor, mientras que Sasuke deja apoyada su cabeza sobre la del menor, una extraña costumbre que ya ni se cuestionan sobre ella, al igual que en las noches donde dormía juntos, o cuando se abrazaban demasiado, o, simplemente, cuando hacían cosas que los amigos no hacen.

Naruto se vuelve a sentir mejor, solo un poco, sin embargo.

Se sigue engañando a sí mismo, por supuesto.

(...)

Son las diez de la noche y Naruto finalmente ha llegado a casa. Y es agradable y cálido. No tan cálido como se siente en la casa que comparte con Sasuke, pero sí lo suficiente.

 _Está bien._ Se repite, aún cuando la voz en su cabeza no para de decir lo contrario.

La cena es hogareña, cálida y él se dice que ha extrañado esto. Ha extrañado la comida de su madre, las palmadas en el hombro de su padre y las burlas de su hermano.

 _Sí, esto está bien._

Su madre le sonríe de forma cálida mientras le sirve un poco más de esa extraña lasaña que ha hecho, y él casi puede sentir que sonríe de vuelta. Pero luego, algo pesado se posa en su estómago y se pregunta qué está mal con él.

Porque a pesar de que es pleno agosto, está llevando una sudadera y la calefacción está más alta de lo que debería, él tiene frío. Él está helado. Siente como sus manos tiritan, y sus píes se mueven debajo de la mesa con impaciencia. Para rápidamente esos movimientos, sin embargo, cuando su padre lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Está bien._ Y esas parecen que son las únicas palabras que puede decirse durante toda la noche.

La cena termina, su madre lo abraza y le dice que es genial tenerlo de vuelta en casa. Su padre sonríe con aprobación. Y Naruto asiente, como si de verdad creyese en sus palabras.

Las preguntas llegan, minutos más tarde. Acerca de la Universidad, de los cursos que ha escogido, de los puntos que ha obtenido, y por supuesto, de las calificaciones. Y él les dice lo que ellos quieren oír, como si de un discurso preparado se tratase. Sonríe de forma _políticamente correcta_ mientras lo hace, con una postura erguida, sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, y con el tono más serio que pueden.

Ellos no quieren escuchar sobre Sasuke, por supuesto, o por el programa de radio que ha empezado hace solo unos meses. (Ellos piensan que Sasuke está alejando a Naruto de lo que verdaderamente deberá ser su futuro exitoso, y ellos odiarían saber que le hace más ilusión ir cada martes y jueves al programa de radio, que estar estudiando aquella odiosa carrera) Así que él sigue hablando y hablando sobre todo aquel tema relacionado a la Universidad, ignorando como el peso en su pecho se hace más profundo.

La charla terminado, y su padre le lanza una mirada que dice _recoge la mesa._ Él se tira de las mangas de la sudadera hacia abajo y desea perderse en los patrones que tienen las losas a sus píes. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío en mitad de Agosto, en serio?

Por supuesto, sus padres también obligan a Deidara a ayudarle en el proceso. Ellos no hablan mientras quitan los platos de la mesa, friegan estos, retiran el mantel de la gran mesa del salón y barren. Lo hacen todo en un incómodo silencio que a Naruto le atrapa el corazón en un suspiro.

 _Está bien. Es normal no tener de qué hablar con tu hermano._

Y entonces el móvil de Naruto suena y casi, casi se tiene que detener a sí mismo para no correr a alcanzarlo. Sabe que es Sasuke, por supuesto. ¿Quién más podría mensajearle a las doce de la noche? Nadie. Solo Sasuke.

 **¿Está la comida de tu madre mejor que lo que yo preparo?**

Algo simple y extraño. Como era de esperar de Sasuke, pero Naruto lo conoce tan bien, tan, tan bien, que sabe que aquello no es solo unas letras. Estas esconden un _'¿has llegado bien?' '¿lo estás pasando bien?'_ , e incluso puede leer, entre esas pocas palabras un muy claro ' _Te echo de menos'_. Y sonríe, abrazando la calidez que le ha faltado durante toda la noche.

 **Oh, mucho mejor, teme. Casi me he comido todo el frigorífico.**

No espera una respuesta hasta dentro de un rato, porque supone que Sasuke debe haberse montado ahora mismo en el tren para llegar a su casa, donde lo esperará su familia. Suspira con pesadez, y es que no han pasado ni un día separados y Naruto ya lo extraña demasiado.

 **Tengo frío.**

Escribe, en un arrebato que ni él mismo ve venir. ¿Qué quiere decir con ese mensaje? ¿Qué espera con ese mensaje?

—¿Es tu novio?— Pregunta Deidara, con un tono bajo. Él sigue secando los vasos con un trapo demasiado mojado para secarlos verdaderamente, pero Naruto no dice nada.

—No, es solo mi amigo.— Bien, las palabras no deberían haber salido con aquel tono de desesperanza, pero lo hicieron. Y si el mayor de los Uzumaki lo nota, no dice nada, pues está demasiado ocupado ignorándolo. Y de nuevo repite esas palabras en su cabeza. _Está bien._

El silencio se prolonga de nuevo, y el rubio menor se da más prisa para terminar aquella monótona tarea de recoger. La casa se siente hueca y terriblemente solitaria. El frío crece más y más dentro de él. ¿Quizá debería subir la calefacción?

 **Es pleno Agosto, dobe. Pero si tienes frío, ponte otra chaqueta.**

Y sabe que debería hacer eso, pero extrañamente no se siente como si fuese ese tipo de frío, sino más bien uno que nace desde dentro, que cubre el corazón de escarcha. Es el tipo de frío que hace difícil tragar el nudo en la garganta, o que se esfume el picor de sus ojos. Ese es el tipo de frío que siente. Y no sabe como dejarlo ir.

(...)

Sube a su habitación corriendo cuando por fin ha terminado de recoger, intentando no hacer ruido mientras corre por las escaleras de madera oscura que llevan hasta la segunda planta de la casa. Sus padres seguramente estarán durmiendo, y él no puede hacer un alboroto. El peso de su pecho se ha ido haciendo más y más persistente en su pecho, mientras un extraño dolor de cabeza ha venido de la nada. Aún sigue teniendo frío, y a pesar de que se mete en la cama, tapado completamente, _aún sigue siendo pleno verano,_ el frío no lo deja.

 **Estoy triste.**

Escribe de nuevo. La Wifi no funciona ahora, conectándose y desconectándose de su teléfono móvil, sin dejar de parpadear. En la pantalla aparece un _"Sin conexión, inténtelo más tarde",_ y Naruto suspira con desesperación. Esta es otra cosa que realmente le molesta. La Wifi de su casa siempre funciona mal, como si no se estableciese en ningún lugar.

Cuando finalmente llega el mensaje, se deja caer en la almohada y se pierde mirando al techo, pensando en demasiadas cosas sin desear pensar en nada en concreto.

 **¿Por qué?**

El mensaje ilumina la pantalla, y se da cuenta de que debería haber llegado hace dos minutos, pero, por supuesto, la Wifi ha vuelto a fallar. Es lenta, desastrosa y a veces se desconecta demasiado tiempo. Genial.

 **Mi Wifi no para de fallar.**

Y no es técnicamente mentira. Sí, tiene frío. Sí, siente un peso en los hombros que lo hunde de alguna manera. Pero también está con su familia, está en su _hogar_ , y es agradable ver algo más que decepción, al menor, por una vez en su vida. Así que sí, es por la Wifi.

 **Sí.**

Y cuando ve que los mensajes tardan en llegar de nuevo, las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas antes de que pueda controlarlas. Y es entonces, cuando por fin se lo admite.

 _No, estoy triste porque mi familia está rota._

Y ese pensamiento, de voz rota y quebrada, desolada y blanda, coloreado de negro, solo lo hace llorar con más ganas.


	2. Programa de Navidad

Es la noche del 20 de Diciembre cuando Naruto está montado en un tren, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana, mientras su cabeza se siente pesada y totalmente cargada. Ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos desde que dejó a Sasuke en la parada de trenes, y ya lo echa tantísimo de menos que duele físicamente, incluso. No quiere estar allí. No quiere estar subido a ese tren, no quiere separarse de Sasuke y, aunque intenta engañarse aún después de tres años, no quiere ir a ver a sus padres. Porque la Wifi es demasiado horrible, la casa es demasiado fría y las noches son demasiado tristes.

Aunque el último pensamiento solo lo admite muy, muy internamente.

 _"Este año todo estará bien"-_ Se dice, pues a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido optimista. Y, en realidad, es todo lo que le queda. Se apoya aún más en el asiento para sentirse refugiado de alguna forma y se duerme, esperando para llegar a su parada.

(...)

La llegada a casa es usual. Abrazos vacíos y palabras de bienvenida. Alguna que otra pregunta sin interés y una comida que Naruto debe repetirse, ha echado de menos. Pero el frío volvió desde que entró por la puerta, adhiriéndose a él como si de su sombra se tratase.

 _"Es invierno, es normal tener frío."-_ Excepto que no es normal tener _ese_ tipo de frío.

Deidara repite varias veces que tiene una nueva novia, que es Universitaria y que es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Lo repite tantas veces que el rubio menor quiere golpearse con la mesa repetidas veces. ¿Por qué Deidara puede hablar de su pareja, y él no? El frío lo abraza más, y frota sus piernas y sus manos en una búsqueda desesperada de calor que no encuentra.

—¿Está puesta la calefacción, mamá?— Pregunta, mientras se levanta y pasea por el salón. No puede ponerse enfermo, no cuando al día siguiente tiene un programa especial de la radio, junto con Sasuke, como víspera de las fechas navideñas.

—No lo sé, ve a mirar.— Y se sorprende cuando baja al sótano y ve que la calefacción si está puesta, incluso está más alta de lo que debería, y es por eso que su hermano está en manga corta y su padre se ha quitado la chaqueta. Mas él sigue helado. Totalmente helado. Como un auténtico cubito de hielo. Pero a pesar de eso, su piel está caliente.

 _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_ Se pregunta, para después fingir interés en las repetitivas historias de su hermano.

(...)

Está en su habitación, intentando entrar en la página de su programa de radio para empezar a prepararlo todo, mientras habla con Sasuke por el móvil. Pero no funciona. La página se queda cargando repetitivamente y los mensajes de Whatsapp tardan en llegar demasiado tiempo. Él solo suspira de pura frustración y empieza a desesperarse más que cualquier otra vez.

Vuelve a refrescar la página y casi quiere tirarse por la ventana cuando en la mitad de la pantalla aparece un "Usted no está conectado a internet".

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Sasuke y él habían estado preparando eso desde mediados de Junio, cuando su programa de radio empezó a hacerse bastante conocido y ellos cada vez se sentían más y más cómodos ante ello.

Su ojos se mueven a la barra de menú en la parte inferior de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, y por supuesto, el icono Wi-Fi es de color gris, y no blanco, como debería. Hace clic en él, pero cuando trata de seleccionar la wifi de sus padres de la lista de redes disponibles, un "no se puede unir" ilumina la pequeña ventana.

¿Cómo aquello podía estar pasandole? Bien, él no debería haberse hecho esperanzas, pues tratándose de la casa de sus padres, la Wifi es la peor cosa del mundo; Tumblr no le carga correctamente y simplemente muestra una de cada veinte imágenes, Skype ni siquiera tiene la fuerza suficiente para abrirse, Twitter ni siquiera carga las notificaciones, por lo que él no puede contestar a los admiradores que está consiguiendo gracias a la radio, y Whatsapp, como él ya sabe perfectamente, tarda más en enviar los mensajes que si escribiese un SMS real.

Así que, ¿por qué sigue teniendo esperanza de que va a mejorar?

Y una parte pequeña, una diminuta voz en su conciencia, se pregunta si solo se está refiriendo a la Wifi y no a algo más.

—Mierda.—Susurra, en un tono muerto. Vuelve a intentar probar suerte, pero vuelve a fracasar. Aleja esos pensamientos mientras coge su teléfono móvil y lo comprueba. Nada de nada. Ni Wifi, ni 3G, nada. Abre la aplicación de mensajes, y se dispone a escribirle a Sasuke.

 **"Mi Wifi vuelve a fallar y no sé que hacer. Ni siquiera puedo mirar en Google."**

Suspira de nuevo, para después esconder su cabeza entre las piernas y morder su labio con toda la fuerza que tiene para no empezar a llorar. Imagina a Sasuke con sus padres, en su habitación, todos ellos orgullosos de lo bien que le está yendo el programa de radio y felicitándolo, y después piensa en su familia, recluida en el salón, olvidando su presencia.

 _"Está bien, no es nada importante."_

Sasuke vuelve a escribirle, pero no hay texto. Es una simple imagen de internet en la que se especifica que debería desconectar el router, y esperar diez segundos antes de volver a encender la Wifi.

 **"Gracias, teme. ¡Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo"**

La respuesta llega incluso antes de lo que espera, pues no le ha dado tiempo ni a salir de su cama.

 **Bien. ¿Donde estás?**

Naruto duda antes de volver a escribir. No pasa nada si le dice que está en su habitación, solo, ¿verdad?

 **En mi habitación.**

Sabe lo que el mayor le preguntará a continuación, y la pesadez ya se ha posado en su pecho con anticipación.

 **¿Solo?**

Y la imagen de la familia de Sasuke vuelve a la mente. Le gustaría pensar que es envidia, de alguna manera, pero sabe que no es así. Es más como añoranza. Él adora a la familia de Sasuke, su madre es amorosa con él y siempre que acompaña a Sasuke a su casa, ella lo abraza con calidez y cariño, le prepara incluso su comida favorita y hace todo lo posible para que se siente como en casa. El padre de Sasuke es un hombre serie, aunque siempre intenta bromear y hacer que el ambiente esté relajado, acaricia la cabeza de Naruto y en varias ocasiones le ha dicho que está orgulloso de lo que él y su hijo están consiguiendo. Y Itachi, el hermano del mayor, es la persona más simpática que Naruto ha llegado a conocer, siempre tiene temas de que hablar, siempre sonriente y brillante, y aunque no para de decir que él sabe que Naruto y Sasuke son pareja, él realmente lo aprecia. Y quizás ese es el principal problema, que incluso en la casa del teme, siente más calor que en su propia casa.

Vuelve a decirse que esos pensamientos no están bien, y baja por las escaleras, sin poder contestarle a Sasuke.

 _"Estoy solo porque quiero"_ Se convence, y en parte es verdad. No le ha dicho nada a sus padres del programa de radio por dos razones: Una, y la más importante, es que ellos detestan todo lo relacionado con esos temas, pues ellos consideran que son "distracciones para su real futuro" así que de alguna manera sería hipócrita esperar que ellos se alegrasen por lo que está consiguiendo poco a poco. Y la más importante, es...

—Cariño, ¿todo bien?— Pregunta su madre, al verlo entrar por la puerta del salón. Naruto tiene los puños de su sudadera entre sus manos, apretándolos con fuerza. Allí están todos, Deidara comiendo dulces de chocolate, su madre apoyada en su padre mientras ven una película. Su corazón hace un movimiento extraño de dolor. Pero él lo ignora.

—Sí, solo...— Carraspea, intentando que su voz salga en un tono normal.— ¿Dónde está el Router?— Ante la pregunta, su padre voltea la cabeza y Naruto puede ver claramente la sombra de decepción de sus ojos, así que solo baja la cabeza pero no se mueve del lugar. Él necesita de verdad reiniciar la Wifi. Por el programa de radio, por supuesto.

—No lo sé.—Contesta su madre, su voz áspera.—Tú hermano es el que usa eso cuando lo necesita para las clases o algo así.—Ella vuelve su atención a la pantalla de la televisión, dejando a Naruto allí parado. El rubio menor mira a Deidara, esperando que le diga dónde se encuentra el aparato para así encontrarlo y que toda aquella situación pase pronto. Deidara lo ignora completamente, concentrando en cuántos dulces puede meter en su boca antes de empezar a babear.

Aprieta los puños y vuelve a morder su labio hasta que nota el sabor cobrizo de la sangre.

 _"Bien. No necesito nada."_ Lo busca por sí mismo, entonces, para encontrarlo minutos más tarde, debajo de la pequeña mesa de cristal que está al lado del sillón forrado de color marrón donde sus padres están sentados. Lo desconecta y se sienta a esperar, contando mentalmente.

Vuelve a imaginar cómo debe encontrarse Sasuke, en el salón de su gran casa, con su hermano a un lado, riendo y enseñándole los nuevos proyectos que tienen en mente, como la entrevista que harán para un pequeño canal de televisión; puede imaginar como su madre entra por la puerta corredera con galletas que ella misma ha hecho, y como su padre empieza a frustrarse porque _la tecnología no es para él._

Y se promete a sí mismo que está bien. A él no le importa que sus padres no quieran saber nada de lo que puede ser lo más importante de su vida. Le da igual que no estén con él en el primer programa especial que hace en su vida, y que no les interese lo feliz que es gracias a ello. Solo sería incómodo, estresante, pensarían que es una estupidez y no encontrarían graciosos ninguno de los chistes. Y sería molesto, porque la Wifi fallaría a cada pocos segundos.

Se levanta de un salto cuando escucha el suspiro de su padre. Y él habla antes de poder controlar sus palabras.

—Lo siento, es que la Wifi no funciona, y tengo un programa de radio que va a empezar dentro de unos minutos. ¡Es el primer especial que hago! Uno que puede ser bastante importante y...

Su madre se vuelve hacia él, con una expresión que Naruto no puede leer.

Él quiere dejar de hablar, porque esa es la otra razón por la que él no le ha dicho sobre el programa. _La esperanza._ Si no les decía, Naruto podría seguir imaginando que sus padres podrían decir 'sí'. Podría seguir soñando con que sus padres se podrían interesar de alguna manera. Si él no le decía nada, siempre existía la posibilidad en su cabeza, de que sus padres y su hermano podrían estar orgullosos. Aún cuando sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Pero al menos, la posibilidad estaba ahí. Pero ahora ya no había nada.

—Ustedes podrían verlo, si quieren. Ya sabes, se puede ver desde el ordenador y...— ¿Por qué sigue hablando? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente cerrar su maldita boca?

—Lo siento, cariño, estamos viendo la película.

Por supuesto que están viendo la película. Por supuesto que tienen algo más importante que hacer. Por supuesto...

La esperanza se va, destrozándose y aniquilándose totalmente.

—Oh, está bien. De todas maneras seguirá en línea hasta mitad de año, posiblemente. Por si algún día queréis verlo...

Su padre gruñe, y Naruto siente como aquel gesto golpea su pecho con una fuerza increíble. Se da la vuelta, y antes de salir por la puerta del salón, escucha las últimas palabras de su madre.

—Que tontería, ¿para que dejar una cosa que es solo para Navidad, hasta verano?

(...)

Cuando llega a su habitación, los bordes de sus ojos están lagrimosos, y hay un nudo en la garganta con el que no intenta luchar porque no tiene fuerzas. Corre al móvil y se da cuenta de que tiene nuevos mensajes de Sasuke.

 **¿Has tenido suerte con el Internet? ¿Te ha servido la imagen, Usuratonkachi?**

 **Mamá dice que está muy contenta por esta oportunidad.**

 **Papá dice que te mande saludes.**

 **Naruto te amo más que a nada. Cásate conmigo.**

 **¡Dobe, ese era Itachi! Voy a matarlo.**

 **¿Dobe, estás bien?**

 **¿La Wifi sigue sin funcionar?**

 **¡Empezamos dentro de diez minutos, date prisa!**

 **¡Dobe!**

Quiere sonreír ante la familiaridad que siente al leer esos pequeños textos, pero tiene tanto frío y se siente tan solo que no puede hacer nada más que llorar. Ya no le importa el programa de radio, ya no le importa nada de nada. Solo querría abrazar a Sasuke, esconderse debajo de las mantas y llorar hasta que la escarcha de su pecho se pasase, hasta que el vacío de su pecho se llenase y hasta que se sintiese cálido, cálido, cálido.

Pero no. Va a participar en aquel programa, va a fingir ser super feliz, y va a esconderse detrás de una máscara.

Porque al final, todo estará bien. Incluso cuando no lo está.

 **¡Ya estoy aquí, teme!**

 **Todo ordenado. La wifi me funciona por ahora, así que podemos empezar cuando quieras.**

 **Agradece a tus padres por mí y diles que de verdad tengo ganas de verlos :'D Incluso a Itachi también.**

(...)

El programa de radio pasa sin más problemas. Todo está genial, divertido, dinámico y han superado su máximo de audiencia. ¡Increíble! Así que cuando una hora y media más tarde han terminado, Sasuke y Naruto se despiden y todo se queda en silencio, el rubio debería ser la persona más feliz del planeta. Pero no lo es.

 **Tengo frío.**

Escribe de nuevo. Y se pregunta qué puede hacer para luchar contra él, porque es lo que más le preocupa. Es un frío tan intenso que lo cala totalmente, y tiene miedo de enfermarse. _Enfermarse de soledad._

 **Es invierno. Por supuesto que tienes frío. Yo también tengo, Dobe.**

Se siente como una mierda. Él tiene una familia estupenda. Un padre, una madre y un hermano. ¿De qué se está quejando? Hay personas que no tienen a nadie. Él no tiene derecho a quejarse. Él tiene casa, tiene comida, tiene a un amigo que es más que amigo, tiene un programa de radio que ama y tiene gente que lo aprecia. Tiene... él tiene tanto, tanto, tanto frío allí, en el que debería ser su hogar...

Además, Sasuke no entiende. No podría entender. Y Naruto no va a decirle, porque al final, ¿qué puede decirle? Ni siquiera sabe con certeza que está mal con él.

 **Te quiero, Usuratonkachi. Te quiero mucho.**

Entonces, la calidez lo llena tanto que se siente increíblemente bien por unos segundos, y aunque la ola de frío vuelve segundos más tarde, ahora no se siente tan mal. Está bien, su familia quizás no es la mejor del mundo, pero tiene a Sasuke, y quizá compensa todo lo demás.

Él necesita recordarse eso.

Necesita recordarse eso cuando ve las miradas de desprecio de su padre.

O cuando su madre le rueda los ojos.

O cuando sus padres fruncen el ceño cuando él nombra sin querer a Sasuke.

O cuando Deidara dice que nunca querría ser como Naruto.

Él necesita recordarse eso.

 **Yo también te quiero, Teme.**

Y se arropa todo lo que puede con las mantas. Y cuando las lágrimas empiezan a descender por sus mejillas, ni siquiera está sorprendido.


	3. Correcto

—Lo que intentas decirme, ¿es que no quieres ir a casa de tus padres?— Pregunta Sasuke, en un tono bajo, cerca de su oído, arropándolo más contra él.

Naruto asiente, dudoso, aún escondido en el pecho del mayor. ¿Está mal decir eso? Es la única oportunidad que tiene de ver a sus padres en, prácticamente todo el año, y esta vez es más importante ya que es la semana que coincide con el día del padre.

—Sí. No... ¿No sé? Es que apenas puedo hablar contigo, teme, y siempre te echo mucho de menos. Además, la Wi-fi es horrible, y mis padre están demasiado ocupados para...—Se calla de pronto, deseando que Sasuke no hubiese escuchado nada, o simplemente, que le restase toda la importancia que el dolor en su pecho le estaba dando a aquellas palabras. Lo que iba a seguir a esas palabras, él no quiere saberlo.

Sasuke suspira, y aunque quiere preguntarle a Naruto a qué se refería, siente como el cuerpo del menor se tensa nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, así que lo envuelve en sus brazos aún más y besa la parte superior de su cabeza. Se pregunta si podría hacer eso con alguien que no fuese Naruto, mostrar su lado _débil_ y cálido, y casi quiere reír a carcajadas. Por supuesto que no. Es que Naruto es especial. Es... Naruto.

—Hey, dobe.—Llama la atención del rubio, que está demasiado ocupado jugando con sus propias manos para prestarle atención después de tres llamados. Ahora sí levanta la cabeza y mira a Sasuke, quien se acerca lentamente a él, diciéndose que si Naruto no quisiese eso, se alejaría rápidamente, pero por el contrario, este solo cierra los ojos y sonríe con anticipación. Sus labios se unen unos segundos, dulces, agrietados y con sabor a café.— Yo también te voy a echar de menos, pero, ¿podrías intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Por mí?— Pregunta, con todo el cariño que puede, bañando cada palabra. El menor muerde su labio y Sasuke quiere volver a besarlo.

—Está bien.— Susurra, y luego se lanza hacia adelante, para volver a unir sus labios con los del mayor.

Ellos no tienen que hablar de eso. No necesitan palabras, pues se siente bien. Se siente correcto. Y ambos lo han deseado desde hace _años._ Literalmente.

Y Naruto siente toda esa calidez que le faltaba sin Sasuke.

Además, quizá no sea tan malo como siempre, quizás celebrar el día del padre en su casa arregla las cosas de alguna manera.


	4. Tarjeta de felicitación

Excepto que no va. Lo intenta, de verdad. Se despide de Sasuke con un beso en los labios y espera a que el menor se vaya, asegurándose que él se irá horas más tarde, pues su tren no sale hasta bastante tarde. Pero no. Las horas pasan, y él está allí en el sillón, con su mirada perdida, concentrándose en el _tick-tack_ que no parece detenerse nunca. Ve como la hora en la que debería irse se acerca lentamente, palpitando en el reloj como si fuese de un color brillante, y no se mueve. La maleta está cuidadosamente colocada detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, donde ha estado durmiendo últimamente -en realidad, haciendo todo en la habitación de Sasuke, pues pasan allí la mayor parte del día-, y le es imposible levantarse a por ella.

Así que de alguna manera, se queda dormido en el sillón, asegurándose a sí mismo que simplemente atrasará los billetes de tren para el día siguiente y que saldrá tan temprano como pueda.

En cambio, para no perder el tiempo, se asegura, coge el ordenador de la maleta, junto con el cargador y el disco duro portable, y se pone a buscar un posible regalo para su padre. Empieza a descender en la búsqueda por varias páginas, _Amazon_ es la principal, pues allí hay de todo y tiene que haber algo que su padre desee. ¿Verdad? Debería ser fácil, al fin y al cabo, es su hijo. Un hijo debe conocer a su padre. Un hijo debe saber qué puede llegar a querer su padre, que quiere de regalo.

Mas lo que su padre quiere, él no puede dárselo: _Volver a retomar los estudios en serio, dejar el programa de radio, dejar a Sasuke._

Niega con la cabeza, negándose a dejarse llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos, y sigue vagando por la página.

(...)

Horas más tarde, está frustrado y condenado. Sus palabras solo suenan como insultos y sus manos están en puños. Literalmente lleva casi 5 horas en búsqueda de un estúpido regalo para su padre, pero nada parece ser adecuado. Encontró una cartera color marrón de piel, y parecía genial. Pero entonces Naruto se pregunta si su padre le daría alguna utilidad, así que la descarta. Encontró una pequeña pipa que le encantó, pero luego se acordó de que ese sería un mejor regalo para el papá de Sasuke, que adoraba fumar en pipa.

 _¿Cómo podría haber encontrado un regalo para el papá de Sasuke antes que para el suyo propio?_

Sin pensárselo demasiado, pulsa la opción de 'poner en el carro', y se asegura que de alguna manera, está bien comprarle algo al padre de su novio, pues al fin y al cabo, siempre es cariñoso con él y lo trata con verdadero cariño.

(...)

Son las cuatro de la mañana y ni siquiera ha encontrado nada que sea medianamente factible. Su tren sale dentro de otras cuatro horas y él quiere golpearse contra la pared por no haber conseguido nada, a pesar de haberse quedado despierto casi toda la noche.

¿En serio es tan idiota?

 _Oh, por el contrario, ¿en serio tienen una relación tan fría?_

De verdad que no quiere darle importancia a eso, pero es todo lo que zumba en su mente. Es como si tuviese un reproductor con pensamientos negativos que por más que trate, no hay manera de que cambien.

Ahueca su cabeza en un cojín y gruñe de mera frustración.

 _Está bien. Solo necesito más tiempo. Solo necesita ser un regalo perfecto. Un regalo que sea suficiente._

Y esta vez, logra ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le dice que nunca será suficiente. Igual que él no es suficiente para su padre. Nunca lo será.

(...)

A las seis y media de la mañana desiste, porque en verdad apenas le queda tiempo. Su tren sale dentro de una hora y media y él no puede más. Ha estado toda la noche despierto, y si eso no es dedicación, él no conoce ora forma de describirlo.

Así que va a la barra de buscador y escribe _"tarjeta del día del padre",_ y aunque le parece infantil y ridículo, es la única solución factible.

Ve varios diseños, algunos demasiado cursis, otros demasiado oscuros y otros que... simplemente no irían acorde con su padre. Hasta que en la quinta página, encuentra uno lo suficiente serio, pero que en alguna parte está algo como "Feliz día del padre#1", y para él tiene sentido.

Pero ahora está la otra parte difícil. El texto. El maldito texto.

Hay para escribir acerca de 500 palabras, y él solo ha escrito cuatro. "Feliz día del padre"; bueno, 5 si contamos con su nombre. 495 caracteres restantes y a él no se le ocurre nada. Teclea rápidamente, y lo cambia por un "Espero que tengas un gran día del padre. Naruto." 491 caracteres. ¡¿Quién podría escribir tanto en una maldita tarjeta?! ¡Nadie!

Está bien. Es lo suficientemente bueno. Nadie podría rellenar 500 caracteres de todas formas. Nadie.

 _Aunque Sasuke rellenaría más de la mitad. Y tú por el padre de Sasuke._

Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a teclear. Esta vez no hay marcha atrás.

 _"Feliz día del padre. Espero que tengas un gran día. Naruto."_

Y eso es todo. No hay más.

Y cuando se da cuenta de que ni siquiera puede escribir un 'Te quiero', el frío lo golpea, dejándolo estático en el borde del sillón. Y entonces se pregunta cuando fue la última vez que su padre le dijo alguna palabra cariñosa que no fuese una mala mirada o un gruñido.

Toma una respiración profunda y se vuelve a la cama sin ni siquiera mirar la hora. No le importa.

Quizás vaya mañana a casa de sus padres, pues por ahora, solo necesita descansar y taparse debajo de las sábanas y mantas de la cama de Sasuke.

 **Se está muriendo de frío.**


	5. Culpa

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, tiene tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de texto. Los textos, obviamente, son de Sasuke preguntándole qué tal está en casa de sus padres y porqué no le ha avisado en cuanto ha llegado. Naruto sonríe ante eso, su pecho hinchándose con cariño, pues su novio está realmente preocupado por él.

Se plantea en decirle que no ha ido a casa de sus padres, pero no puede, pues entonces el mayor hará preguntas. Preguntas que Naruto no sabe ni quiere responder. Así que teclea un _"Bien"_ simplemente, todo lo rápido que puede, y pone el móvil todo lo lejos que puede de él mismo. Odia las mentiras. Y mentirle a su novio se siente como si estuviese clavando un cuchillo en alguna parte de su relación. Pero, ¿cómo podrías explicar que no puedes ir a tu casa? ¿cómo puedes explicar que por más que quieras, no puedes arrastrar tu propio cuerpo fuera de ello?

Dos horas más tarde, cuando se ha convencido de nuevo de cambiar los billetes para las 10 de la noche, un mensaje suena, y aunque está seguro de que es Sasuke, hay un extraño vuelco en su corazón que lo lleva a mirar la pantalla brillante de su teléfono. No es Sasuke. Es Deidara.

 **¿Qué es eso que le has mandado a papá? Es horrible.**

 **Está enfadado contigo.**

 **Y en serio, ¿ni un te quiero?**

Naruto toma respiraciones cortas, pero no parece ser suficiente. El estado de ansiedad viene a él como una ola de mar, arrastrándolo tan profundo como puede. Intenta poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en respirar. Una. Otra. Otra. Y otra vez. Debe respirar. Tiene que respirar. Tiene que hacerlo. Pero es tan difícil. Porque es un mal hijo. Porque todo lo que hace está mal de alguna manera. Porque su cae se cae de alguna manera. Porque su familia está rota, tan rota que ni con el mejor pegamento volvería a estar unida. Porque es una decepción. Porque para él es más importante Sasuke y un programa de radio que sus horribles estudios. Porque... porque es simplemente demasiado difícil y duro. Y Naruto no puede respirar.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar, y aún con su mirada borrosa, su cerebro sintiéndose como se parte en dos, y la presión que sacude todo su cuerpo con violencia, aún puede ver la llamada entrante de su padre.

No puede cogerla. No puede pues aunque lo desee, sus manos no responde.

 _Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Piensa en blanco. Todo irá bien. Sasuke siempre cree eso, y todo saldrá bien. Todo estará bien._

Intenta aislarse de todo y vuelve a concentrarse en el ritmo de sus respiraciones, hasta que poco a poco se van haciendo más profundas y comienzan a normalizarse.

Pero sigue sumamente cansado, necesita un respiro. De eso. De su cabeza martilleando. De todo. Así que, como son casi las doce, se permite dormir hasta las tres. Total, ya tiene todo preparado, y solo necesita retrasar los boletos.

(...)

En cuanto pone los píes en el suelo tras la siesta tan necesitada, lo primero que hace es coger el teléfono. Porque él no es un mal hijo -no demasiado, al menos- y tiene que felicitar a su padre en persona, o por lo menos, hasta que llegue allí, lo más cercano a ello. Y eso, por ahora, es una llamada.

Tras el cuarto y largo _biiip_ , él contesta al teléfono, con su tono serio habitual y Naruto sabe que es ahora o nunca, aún cuando su móvil se tambalea sobre el botón de colgar.

La llamada es torpe e incómoda, por supuesto. Repleta de silencios incómodos, palabras cortas como 'Ok', 'Bien', 'Genial', y 'Sí' y 'Por supuesto'. No hay pregunta sobre cómo va todo, no sobre Sasuke, ni por la radio, por supuesto, tampoco por cómo van los negocios de su padre ni de la reunión importante que tuvo hace una semana. En algún momento un _Feliz día del padre_ por fin sale de los labios del menor, y un peso se ha desprendido de su espalda, o al menos, parte de este. Para su sorpresa, un _Gracias_ que lo sacude, viene de su padre. Y suena paternal a su propia manera. Se siente bien, no genial, pero sí lo suficiente bien para animarse a decirle que lo probablemente sí vaya a casa al final y que estará allí al final del día, para pasar los dos días que quedan de la semana.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?— Pregunta su padre de la nada, y por el sonido de fondo, sabe que él está en su oficina, sentado en la silla giratoria de color negra forrada. Unos segundos más tarde, él ya sabe que debe decir.

—Oh, poca cosa... ha sido un día tranquilo.—Quiere mencionar que ha estado tumbado en el sillón con Sasuke, aunque fuese mentira, solo para saber qué podría decir su padre, dejar de hacer de su novio un tema tabú. No lo hace, sin embargo. Porque la llamada va lo suficientemente bien para que él quiera ir a su casa, al menos.

—Claro... tranquilo.— Naruto se retracta de lo anterior, en un mísero segundo. El tono de su padre es muerto, y demasiado doloroso. Hay unos segundos de silencio total, donde Naruto siente como todo lo que han avanzado en unos segundos, cae por su propio peso. Él realmente lo está viendo caer y no puede hacer nada para pararlo, solo quedarse allí sujetando el teléfono entre sus manos temblorosas, esperando el golpe.— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para estar tranquilo, no? Al fin y al cabo nunca haces nada más que cosas estúpidas... Sin importancia.

Varias cosas ocurren a la vez. Naruto frunce el ceño, muerde su labio y algo golpea su estómago con demasiada fuerza. Se tambalea, pero aún se mantiene firme. Desea gritar porqué siempre lo está juzgando, porqué nunca es suficiente y porqué siempre tiene que encargarse de destrozarlo todo. Él solo quería ser agradable, de verdad, se lo suficiente buen hijo a los ojos de su padre para poder dejar de sentir el frío que nace desde dentro y que lo acompaña la mayor parte del tiempo, ser lo suficientemente bueno para que su padre lo aceptara. Pero no. Debe dejar de tener esperanzas, pues solo lo están marchitando de alguna manera.

No grita nada de eso, claro. Porque todo sería peor. Él no quiere que las cosas estén turbias, solo necesita tranquilidad. No grita. Simplemente aguanta los golpes.

—Si, bastante.— Es todo lo que dice, y casi puede escuchar la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza diciéndole en un susurro que eso está bien.— Pero solo porque hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente con todo lo de la radio y... supongo que merecemos un descanso.— El suelta una carcajada demasiado falsa y tensa, como si aquello fuese una broma y no una conversación dolorsamente real. Aún por el gruñido sarcástico de su padre, él suelta otra carcajada.

—Por supuesto que sí...— Y ahí está de nuevo el sarcasmo. Bañado de un verde horrible, de un color que asquea.

Y Naruto no puede contenerlo más. Lo intenta. Respira y se concentra. Pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Tienes algún problema en cómo gasto mi tiempo de descanso?— Pregunta, y esta vez no intenta que parezca una broma.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Naruto.

—No. Por supuesto. Lo siento.

Y todo se queda en silencio unos minutos. El techo de la habitación gira, y de pronto se da cuenta de que es demasiado claro, y eso lo molesta. El móvil en su mejilla se siente como pura lava quemándole vivo, pero a la vez como escarcha que lo deja estático. Es todo como si estuviesen en casa de nuevo, discusiones que no son realmente eso, pues no hay gritos. Es algo peor que eso. Porque si hay peleas, existe una posibilidad de reconciliación, pero cuando solo hay silencios y palabras dolorosas, solo se queda en eso. Y al final llevan al vacío y a la ruptura.

Las palabras siguen volando entre ellos, y aunque Naruto grita porque quiere discutir, porque quizás así pueda reconciliar a su familia, su padre nunca entra a ello. Pero sigue siendo igual de doloroso, pues la vez de él es dura y bañada en desaprobación.

—Mira, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.— Responde Naruto tras otro momento de silencio. Porque él no puede con ello. Él tiene un programo de radio que está tomando muchísima fama -incluso lo paran de la calle y lo reconocen por todas partes-, él tiene un piso donde vive con su novio, por su propia cuenta, y él tiene novio. Más que eso, él tiene a Sasuke. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de trabajo, su persona favorita.—No quiero seguir discutiendo.

—Yo no estoy ' _discutiendo_ ', Naruto. Tú me estás gritando...

—Por favor.— Repite, cortando a su padre. Nunca había hecho eso, pero él no puede seguir con esa conversación destinada al fracaso.— Dejemos de hablar de eso, entonces, por favor.

Y con un suspiro de frustración -en eso se puede resumir la existencia de su padre, se dice el chico rubio- él finalmente pronuncia algo como:

—Soy tu padre. No puedo verte desperdiciar tu vida.

En cambio, Naruto escucha algo totalmente distinto, algo que desde hace años ha leído entre líneas: **"Eres un maldito vago que ha abandonado una carrera universitaria, por cosas que estás destinadas a fracasar. Como tú."**

Vuelve a tener frío, y de pronto, también tiene ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hace. No delante de su padre. Así que cuelga sin decir adiós, y ahora realmente se alegra de no decirle nada sobre como él iba a ir por la noche. Él no piensa salir de la cama ahora, por supuesto. Teme congelarse vivo o morir de dolor.

Se tumba en la cama y se dice que sí, que quizás está condenado a fracasar de por vida.

(...)

La semana de visita a sus padres en realidad es una semana de _"dormir en la cama de Sasuke"_ porque es básicamente todo lo que ha hecho. Queda un día y medio para que Sasuke vuelva de casa de sus padres y él ha pasado todo el día entero desde la llamada de su padre, acurrucado entre las mantas, abrazando a la almohada todo lo fuerte que puede. Y su teléfono no ha dejado de sonar.

Y sabe que es Sasuke, y también que no es Sasuke.

A él no le importa en ese momento, porque su cuerpo tira de él a la cama, así que sin poner mucha resistencia, se deja caer de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

(...)

A las cinco de la mañana lo despierta su propio estómago rugiendo por atención y no es hasta ese momento que se ha percatado de que no ha comido en un día completo. Con toda la pereza del mundo, se dirige a la cocina, pasando por la mesa del salón para coger el teléfono y leer los mensajes de Sasuke, que están cargada de palabras positivas, de fotos de su familia deseándole un feliz día y saludos de todos ellos. También hay otro mensaje de Deidara.

 **Papá está muy enfadado contigo.**

 **Demasiado.**

 **¿En serio solo lo has llamado para gritarle.**

Él está tecleando una respuesta antes de darse cuenta, porque su hermano no sabe nada.

 **Métete en tus propios asuntos.**

 **No sabes qué ha pasado.**

Y aún sabiendo que se va a arrepentir, vuelve a teclear:

 **¿De verdad está tan enfadado?**

Naruto odia esa sensación de a pesar de todo querer estar bien con su familia. Porque la maldita esperanza no desaparece de poder tener un hogar, algo parecido a lo que Sasuke tiene. Y es tan molesto que a pesar de caer miles de veces, él se levante e intente arreglar las cosas que ya están muertas, que quiere arrancar cada parte de su ser de pura frustración.

Deidara contesta veinte minutos más tarde, mientras está comiendo el cuenco de Ramen. Si Sasuke estuviese allí lo golpearía en la cabeza por solo comer 'chatarra'.

 **No lo sé.**

 **¿No me has dicho que me meta en mis asuntos?**

Está bien, eso era estúpido.

 **Deidara, es en serio.**

 **Para.**

Y ahora sí tiene la respuesta de forma instantánea.

 **No tienes ningún sentido del humor, Naruto.**

 **Él solo habló con mamá, así que no escuché mucho.**

 **Quizá solo está molesto por tu existencia.**

 **No sé xDDDD**

Algo duele en el pecho de Naruto. Algo que podría matarlo en ese mismo momento.

 **Por supuesto. Gracias.**

Y la respuesta de su hermano, es aún más dolorosa.

 **Sin ofender, pero es que la culpa es tuya.**

 **Tú eres el que saliste de casa con tu novio.**

 **Tú eres el que te metiste en un programa de radio sin futuro.**

 **Tú eres el que has dejado los estudios de lado.**

 **Es tu culpa.**

 **Lo siento**

Y Naruto lo sabe. Es su culpa.

(...)

Un suave beso en la frente lo despierta, acompañado de una suave risa cuando Naruto gruñe y se tapa aún más con las mantas de Sasuke.

—Venga, dobe, despierta que son las doce de la mañana.— Un susurro que hace que su corazón vuelva a latir con fuerza, hace que el menor abra los ojos, pestañeando por unos segundos por la molesta luz para luego saltar sin duda alguna a los brazos de Sasuke,

—¡Has vuelto!— Es todo lo que dice.

—Sí... y tú no has ido a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?— Sasuke se aleja de Naruto, hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos, que reflejan culpabilidad coloreada de azul.

—No... lo siento. Es que me sentía realmente mal.

—Y no me lo dijiste porque...

—Porque tú estabas con tu familia y no quería que volvieses por _mi culpa._

Sasuke suspira, un suspiro lleno de palabras que suenan a suavidad, comprensión, cariño y sobretodo, a entendimiento.

Aunque Naruto sabe que Sasuke realmente no entiendo, mas hace todo lo posible para hacerlo.

Ellos no hablan sobre el día del padre, ellos no hablan sobre la llamada, o porqué Naruto tiene ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Ellos solo se quedan tumbados en la cama en los brazos del otro, con bromas sarcásticas, y alguna palabra de puro amor.

De pronto, un suave golpe en el hombro del rubio le hace fruncir el sueño y soltar un quejido.

—¡Oye, teme, ¿eso por qué?!

—Porque seguro que solo has comido Ramen.

Y ahora sí, Naruto ríe. Ríe de verdad. Y su sonrisa se amplia aún más cuando Sasuke comenta que su familia vendrá a visitarlo dentro de unas semanas porque ellos realmente echan de menos al rubio.

(...)

Incluso las cosas con su propia familia se tranquilizan de alguna manera después de tres meses de no hablar. Un _"Lo siento. ¿Estamos bien?"_ por parte de Naruto tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo en una llamada y un _"Eres mi hijo. Siempre estamos bien"_ que suena como una gran mentira, es todo lo que puede sacar de esa conversación que Sasuke obligó a Naruto a tener tras preguntar porqué no había hablado con su familia en tanto tiempo.

Y realmente no está bien, pero al menos sí lo suficiente.

Y suficiente está bien, al menos por ahora.

Pues incluso lo invitan al viaje que tienen planeado hacer dentro de un año.

(...)

Es la primera vez que la mamá de Sasuke le dice que Naruto es familia _,_ y el chico rubio casi se pone a llorar delante de todos. Él no lo hace, pero agradece tantas veces y abraza tan fuerte a todos, que todos lo saben.

Naruto también los considera familia.

La visita se alarga una semana más, y es la mejor cosa que podría haber pasado.

* * *

Naruto está aprendiendo poco a poco, aunque como él repite, sigue teniendo esperanza con su propia familia.

¡Ya queda poco! Espero que les esté gustando mucho y que me comenten lo que piensan ^-^

33


	6. Familia

**Marzo de 2016.**

Naruto está en la India. Específicamente, se encuentra, a las doce de la mañana, desayunando en un restaurante en la India, mientras está " _haciendo tonterías de Internet_ ", con el móvil en la mano -medio escondido de alguna manera-, y a la vez, con gran parte de su atención puesta en el plato.

Las vacaciones con sus padres finalmente han llegado, y que Sasuke tanto estuvo animándolo a tomar.

El viaje en avión fue bien, al menos todo lo posible, hablaron sin hablar realmente, cosas superficiales y temas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, pero al menos no había palabras de las que después alguien debería retractarse. Y eso es más que suficiente.

—¿Podrías soltar tu teléfono y concentrarte en la conversación que estamos teniendo, Naruto?— Él entiende el regaño, pues sabe de sobra que usar el móvil mientras se está en la mesa, en medio de una conversación con la familia, es de muy mala educación. Además, sus padres no ven bien que use el móvil en la mesa, cuando se va a la cama, cuando nadie hablaa, en el aeropuerto para despedirse de Sasuke, -rya que no pudo acompañarlo hasta el momento de su salida porque no quería que sus padres enfurecieran por el simple hecho de verlo allí con él-, ni mucho menos cuando salían a visitar lugar. Nunca. Nunca era un buen momento para _"las tonterías del Internet_ ". No importaba el momento, lugar u ocasión. Y él realmente extrañaba a Sasuke, y al menos necesitaba hablar 10 minutos con el teme, por lo menos para, internamente, hacerse saber que todo irá bien y que estar con sus padres en ese viaje, es lo mejor que puede hacer para recuperar su relación. Pero aún entiende el regaño.

Así que, recordándose varias veces esa última frase -" _Todo irá bien_ "-, deja la charla a medias con su novio, bloquea el teléfono, sonríe de una forma que grita " _falsedad_ " por todas partes, y presta atención a una conversación inexistente.

—¿A qué esto es mejor que estar encerrado en esa cosa horrible de Internet?— ¿Cómo alguien tiene la facultad de hacer que cualquier pregunta suene como veneno?

—Sí.— Es todo lo que dice. Porque debe contestar y consentir. Debe ser perfecto, al menos estas semanas. 'Ser una familia'. Además, sus padres han pagado mucho dinero para traerlo a ese viaje, y él está teniendo la oportunidad de visitar un lugar al que nunca había pensado que podría ir, aprender una nueva cultura y costumbres. Así que asiente, porque está siendo egoísta. Él siempre es egoísta de alguna manera. ¿Verdad? Y todo al final, resulta ser su culpa.

Debe apreciar lo que sus padres hacen por él.

Y ellos tienen razón.

Sí, muchas veces le hacen sentir que no vale nada, pero es _cierto._

Se disculpa de nuevo, y ellos sonríen más. Asienten, y siguen hablando banalidades.

(...)

Está incómodo. Y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Los padres de Naruto, su hermano y él mismo, están viendo detenidamente una muy bonita obra, cuando otro turistaa se acerca para preguntarles si quería que hiciera una foto de la familia completa contemplando aquello que tenía su interés, y él está incómodo. Porque tiene el brazo de su padre por los hombros, y el toque de alguna manera le produce respeto y algo de miedo. Y tiene a su hermano posando a su derecha, sonriendo y haciendo un signo de victoria, mientras apoya la mano en su espalda.

 _'Familia'_ Se repite.

Así que sonríe. Ampliando sus ojos azules y ahora está sonriendo, sonriendo, sonriendo.

A partir de ese momento, su madre decide que sacarán fotos más a menudo.

Y eso debería estar bien, sin embargo, algo se contrae en el pecho del rubio, siente frío y solo se siente un vil mentiroso.

(...)

En algún momento entre la quinta y la décima foto mientras están en otro restaurante, él recuerda como es tan distinto con la familia de Sasuke. Como se sentía cálido y cómodo cuando el padre de Sasuke se dejaba caer en él y colocaba la mano sobre su cabeza, como un gesto de orgullo.

De nuevo se abre una especie de agujero negro en su estómago que amenaza con comérselo vivo.

Pero sigue repitiéndose la palabra ' _familia_ ' y " _hogar_ ", hasta que este se disipa un poco y ya no duele tanto.

O eso se dice él, al menos.

'Familia. Familia. Familia'.

 _Familia. Familia. Familia._

Y cuanto más se lo repite, más falso suena. Ellos no son una familia.

Ellos solo son actores frente a una serie de fotografías.

Sonriendo y posando juntos, cuando todo está roto.

Roto, _roto_ , roto.

Pero, en cambio, Naruto sigue repitiéndose esa palabra, como si quisiera que se volviese realidad, o grabarla en su mente de manera permanente.

 _Foto. Familia. Hogar._

Están frente a una estatua colocada al frente de una plaza.

Una foto.

Una sonrisa.

Naruto desea llamar a Sasuke, con las lágrimas picando en sus ojos, y contarle que vuelve a tener frío.

Pero no lo hace. Porque se lo debe a su familia. Así que sigue sonriendo en las fotos, posando de maneras estúpidas y creyéndose aquel teatro que se ha formado frente a sus ojos, mientras se promete que de alguna manera tratará de disfrutar de la semana que le queda de viaje.

Porque es su familia, donde ha nacido.

Y eso es lo que significa hogar, ¿verdad? El lugar donde naces. Donde creces.


	7. Pasos

A lo largo de los años, se ha hecho una especie de lista mental que debe seguir en situaciones donde siente que ya no podrá seguir más. El primer paso, por supuesto, es respirar hondo varias veces. Y lo hace. Mientras la señora rubia con altos tacones y una sonrisa demasiado amplia, pregunta que si quieren, ella podrá sacar la foto y así publicarla en Instagram. Ella lo dice en broma, por supuesto, y mira a Naruto mientras lo dice. Ella, Camila, lo ha reconocido. Sus padres, sin embargo, no sonríen para nada. Ni siquiera una sonrisa falta.

Lo miran con desaprobación. Con veneno en la mirada. Como si fuese la peor decepción de su vida.

Y bueno, siendo sinceros, Naruto realmente sabe que ellos están tan, tan, tan desilusionados de él que a veces no pueden ni mirarlo.

Así que cuando él quiere salir corriendo calle abajo, volver al hotel y meterse debajo de las sábanas, no lo hace.

Respira hondo. Una. Dos. Tres. Hasta siete veces, cuando siente que su nudo de pensamientos y de odio hacia él mismo, se alejan lo suficiente para sonreír a la cámara.

Camila se despide tras esto, tras pedirle un abrazo al rubio y decirle que adora su programa.

Y se siente raro, porque, ¿cómo algo que una persona aprecia tanto, puede traer tanta desgracia en este momento?

(...)

El segundo paso es ignorar. Ignorar comentarios dolorosos y miradas asqueadas.

—Lo siento, me duele la cabeza y no podré ir a cenar con vosotros.—Dice Naruto en un susurro.

—Nar...— La voz de su padre martillea en su cráneo, latente y de un color horroroso.

—No. De verdad que necesito descansar. No me encuentro bien.— Que en verdad es un "no puedo fingir más. Necesito un descanso de las mentiras".

—Claro, la cosa del internet es mucho más importante que ir con tu familia a cenar.

Y mientras ellos se alejan despotricando palabras que nadie debería escuchar acerca de lo mal que está todo y lo desagradable es que tu hijo te abandone por gente estúpida que encuentra diversión en escuchar su programa, él intenta ignorar.

Pero a veces es demasiado difícil.

¿Tan malo sería aceptar que él es feliz en la radio?

(...)

Cuando nada de lo anterior funciona, la alternativa es alejarse.

Así que cuando su madre entra a las doce de la noche de nuevo, y lo ve con el móvil, intentando hablar con Sasuke -Naruto ha olvidado que allí son las cinco de la mañana y su novio está durmiendo-, ella grita. Grita tan fuerte que un hombre de la habitación de al lado asoma la cabeza entre la rendija de la puerta para saber qué está pasando.

Y él no puede soportarlo más.

No solo porque estén llamando la atención de todo el vestíbulo. No porque su cabeza esté latiendo desesperadamente por el dolor. No, por supuesto, porque estas vacaciones en las que tenía tanta fe se están cayendo por su propio peso.

Sino porque no puede más.

 _Eso no es hogar._

Hogar, como ha buscado hace un momento en internet, el cual no podía ir más lento ya que no tiene 3G, ni mucho menos Wi-fi, es calidez y amor. No desilusión y crueldad.

Así que él no puede soportar el peso de que sus padres no sean su hogar, y que su madre esté allí gritando, o que su hermano le diga que todo es su culpa, o que ni siquiera pueda decirle 'Te quiero' a su propio padre.

Todo viene en cuestión de segundos, cuando su madre ni siquiera le ha preguntado si se encuentra mejor antes de gritarle.

Así que corre lejos.

Porque la no tiene Wifi. Porque su cabeza parece que va a explotar. Porque extraña a su novio. Y porque su familia no es su hogar.

¿Además, quien lo va a extrañar si se va esa noche?

Así que se frota las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas y corre. Corre más y más rápido cuanto más se aleja del hotel, porque la sensación de perder el aliento es mucho mejor que el daño que siente emocionalmente, y quizás, si se queda sin aire, puede dejar de pensar todas esas cosas tan dolorosas que corren por su mente como un disco rayado.

(...)

Acaba en la Playa. Concretamente, en una pequeña cabaña, con varias hamacas exteriores, donde se tumba. Vuelve su cabeza, y hay un pequeño cartel donde hay un "Wi-fi gratis", y él suspira, porque todo lo que quiere hacer es llamar a su novio y que le diga que pronto estará de vuelta a su piso con él, que podrán abrazarse mientras ven una estúpida película.

Se acerca a la barra, dejando los zapatos en la hamaca porque no los quiere llenos de arena, y con la voz entrecortada por culpa de las lágrimas, llama al camarero, quien le sonríe con preocupación.

—Yo... he... ¿he leído que había Wi-fi... gratis?—Pregunta, negándose a hacer contacto visual, demasiado pendiente de su móvil.

El camarero, con cabello rizado por la humedad, asiente, para luego decir que, sin embargo, es solo para los clientes. Así que Naruto compra un refresco que deja en la barra sin probar, y va de vuelta a la hamaca demasiado rápido, con la contraseña de la Wifi en la mano, porque todo lo que necesita es hablar con Sasuke y dejar de pensar.

—No hay mayor dolor que no estar conectado, ¿eh?— Pregunta el chico de la barra, seguramente para intentarlo hacer reír. Naruto ríe por educación y asiente, como si la broma realmente le hiciera gracia, mas todo lo que puede pensar es _"Excepto el dolor de sentirse solo"._

(...)

Tres horas y una bebida y media más tarde, porque sí, sigue dando vueltas por Twitter, contestando algunas menciones de la gente que lo ve cada semana en la radio, y escribiendo a Sasuke algún que otro mensaje, esperando que responda.

Está tan perdido mirando Tumblr, que no se da cuenta de cuándo el camarero se ha sentado a su lado, tendiéndole otra bebida en su dirección. El duda antes de aceptar, pero se siente demasiado triste y cansado, como para seguir estando solo.

—¿Sabes? Te preguntaría porqué estás aquí solo, en la madrugada, tumbado en una hamaca en una playa, pero también tendría que responder el porqué yo sigo con mi puesto abierto cuando no hay nadie.

—Digamos que la soledad es mejor compañía que la familia.

El camarero, Martin, como indicaba la chapa que llevaba por debajo del hombro indicaba, lo volvió a mirar, como si pudiese leer el alma.

—Pero a veces la soledad es realmente de combatir, así que deberías tener cuidado y no visitar muchas playas a altas horas de la noche. Algún día, podrías no saber volver a la compañía.

—Se supone que siempre sabrás volver al hogar, ¿no?—La pregunta sale más rápido de lo que puede pensar, y sin motivo alguno, él y Martin empiezan a reír, porque, ¿qué están haciendo hablando de eso en mitad de la playa, a altas horas de la noche? Deben parecer ridículos.

—Si prefieres estar solo que con tu familia, no es un verdadero hogar entonces, chico rubio.

Antes de siquiera pueda pensar en el peso de las palabras, pues está confirmando algo que lleva mucho tiempo en su mente, él sacude su cabeza y dice:

—Preparas unas bebidas bastante malas, señor camarero.

A lo que él solo responde:

—Pues llevas dos y media. Algo bueno tendrán.

Naruto ríe por primera vez en lo va que de vacaciones, una sonrisa real que sale sin tener que forzarla.

—Wifi gratis, por supuesto.

Martin se levanta de la hamaca, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviese verdaderamente ofendido.

—¡Oye, ¿y qué pasa con la buena compañía?!— Naruto se levanta también, porque tiene que ser verdaderamente tarde y tiene frío. Y no solo frío que lo hiela por dentro, deseando desaparecer, sino frío real.

—Bueno... no me puedo quejar.

Se despiden luego de otro par de bromas, y Naruto empieza a alejarse sacudiendo su mano como un adiós.

—Naruto, hogar es pertenecer y no buscar la soledad. Hogar es no querer correr a una playa en mitad de la noche.

Él asiente a lo lejos, cruzando ya la calle.

Y cuando ve su móvil iluminado, con un _Teme-Sasuke_ en la pantalla, sabe donde quiere pertenecer.

Aunque todavía le costará mucho tiempo aceptarlo, porque de alguna manera, lo que ha aprendido durante años es que el hogar es donde naces, donde creces.


	8. Hogar

Antes de ni siquiera preguntarse si debería seguir molestando a su novio cuando ni son las ocho y media de la mañana -hora a la que Sasuke suele levantarse-, el primer instinto es contestar el teléfono sin ni siquiera replanteárselo.

—Dobe, ¿qué hora es allí?— Es todo lo que dice cuando la línea se abre, y algo ocurre en Naruto. Sus músculos se relajan, su corazón se acelera, y en mucho, mucho tiempo, él puede respirar bien. Ha vuelto la sensación que dejó atrás en el aeropuerto, cuando vio a Sasuke marcharse con su cabeza baja y diciendo que sí, que quizás lo echaría de menos, pero solo un poquito.—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta antes de darle tiempo a responder la otra pregunta, y Naruto recuerda el día antes de ir de viaje con sus padres.

* * *

Es doce de Marzo e, increíblemente, Naruto ya tiene preparada la maleta, colocada en el lugar de siempre -detrás de la puerta de Sasuke-y él está tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados e intentando no pensar que dentro de unas horas estará en un avión.

—Naruto, ¿has visto mi...?— Su tono muere entre sus labios, para dar una mirada por toda la habitación. Da tres pasos rápidos y se deja caer a su lado en la cama, para empezar a acariciar su espalda.—Hey, dobe, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, yo solo...— Quiere darse la vuelta y encararlo, pero entonces llorará, porque, ¿qué más va a decir? _"¿No quiero ir en avión?" "¿No quiero hacer ese viaje?" "¿No quiero estar lejos de ti?" "¿Tengo miedo a estar con mis padres?" "¿No quiero seguir decepcionándolos?" "¿Por favor, dime qué hacer para no pasar frío con ellos?"_ Todo eran tonterías. No podía decir eso.— Estoy pensando.— Una buena forma de reducir el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo interiormente.

Sasuke contrae sus labios y los aprieta con fuerza por la preocupación. _Él sabe lo que pasa. Lo sabe desde hace años._ Pero Naruto se tensa y parece que va a romperse cada vez que el tema sale, así que él de verdad no sabe qué hacer.

—¿De verdad?— Insiste, porque allí está su novio, con la cabeza escondida en la almohada, a punto de llorar.

Naruto levanta la cabeza y mira a Sasuke, quien le sonríe de forma cálida, sus ojos oscuros brillando hacía él, sus labios rosados por el frío, y es que a pesar de que están en la estación cálida, hay un problema con la calefacción y su piso retiene el frío en las paredes. Segundos después se fija en que lleva puesta aquella bufanda que él le regaló en su primer cumpleaños, cuando ni siquiera _eran tan cercanos_ , la que ahora estaba algo deshilachada y suelta por los bordes.

—Te queda muy bien esa bufanda, Sasuke-teme.— Susurra, bajo y cariñoso, para luego dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, esta vez sobre la almohada.

—Gracias. Entonces, ¿en qué piensas?— Pregunta, dándose media vuelta sobre sí mismo para así empezar a acariciar de nuevo la cabeza del menor. Naruto cierra los ojos ante el tacto y deja que la felicidad y la sensación de _esto es lo correcto_ lo hagan sentir mejor.

—Oh, ya sabes, cuestionándome la vida.

—¿La vida? ¿Tú? ¿Dobe?— Ambos sueltan una pequeña risa, pero Sasuke de verdad que está preocupado.—¿Qué te cuestionas, Naruto?

—Es solo que... ¿La comida gratis compensa el mal Wi-fi? ¿Ver distintos paisajes merece la pena cuando no te sientes digno de estar con tu familia?— Y él sabe. Lo sabe a ciencia cierta, que está hablando de más, pero no puede cellar sus labios, por lo que sigue hablando, aún cuando Sasuke quiere preguntar. Y después, como si la cuerda se hubiese terminado, las palabras dejan de fluir.

—¿No quieres ir al viaje, verdad?— Pregunta, besando su coronilla y acariciando su espalda.— Eso está bien. No tienes porqué ir. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y veremos televisión, saldremos a pasear un rato, quizás iremos al parque, te llamaré idiota cuando te caigas en el cuarto pasaje, al lado de la tienda de helados, como siempre, luego regresaremos a casa, haremos de cenar y te haré el amor hasta que llegue la mañana de nuevo.

Dios, Naruto querría eso. Todo eso. Pero no puedo.

— _Tengo_ que ir, teme... Pero...— _¿siempre hace frío con ellos?_ No suena como algo que puede entender todo el mundo.— Simplemente desearía que la Wi-fi no fuese tan mierda, ¿sabes? He estado mirando en el hotel que nos quedaremos y ellos han elegido uno que exclusivamente, no tiene línea de internet.

—Y, ¿por qué no hablas con ellos?

—Porque me mirarían mal. Me dirían que son solo tonterías y que debo madurar. Me dirían que me estás llevando al camino oscuro y que necesito alejarme de ti. Me dirían que todo es mi culpa y que soy una decepción andante, porque he dejado la Universidad y estoy en un programa de radio que está destinado al fracaso, como yo. Además, ¿no necesito una razón para justificar este miedo y este desagrado hacia ellos?

Todo está en silencio tras sus palabras, porque ni sabe cómo seguir, ni sabe cómo ha podido decir eso, pero cuando se da cuenta, él está llorando. No es un llanto calmado con solo sollozos. No, él está llorando tanto que le cuesta respirar y está hipando, está llorando con tanto dolor y desgarro que parece que su garganta se va a partir en dos.

—Hey, dobe, tranquilo. Todo irá bien, lo prometo.— Le dice el menor, arrollándolo en sus brazos y depositando besos suaves por toda su cara.— Te lo prometo. Todo estará bien. Incluso si no está bien con ellos, debes saberlo. Tú no eres una decepción. Tú eres increíble. Has dejado la carrera, ¿y qué? Eso no te hacía feliz, solo te hacía dar vueltas por la casa queriendo desaparecer en tu cama. ¡Yo fui quien vi eso, no ellos! Ellos no lo entienden.—Después de tantos años que Sasuke guardaba esas palabras dentro de sí porque pensaba que Naruto no estaba listo, ahora ya puede dejarlas libres.— Ellos no saben nada, no saben las horas que le dedicas a preparar el programa de radio conmigo, como buscamos las noticias para las nuevas secciones y tampoco entenderán la sonrisa que muestras, amplia, brillante y rebosante de felicidad cuando salimos del estudio de grabación. Tampoco se darán cuenta de lo tímido que te pones y la vergüenza que te da cuando encontramos algún fan por la calle y nos agradece por lo que hacemos. ¿Eso ser una decepción? Porque si buscar ser feliz y luchar por tus sueños es serlo, estoy orgullo de que lo seas, y hace que te quiera aún más.

En algún momento de este discurso que no estaba para nada planeado, Naruto detuvo su llanto, llenándose de calma y deja que las palabras de Sasuke se graben en su cabeza para repetirse que está bien.

—Yo sabía que te sentías así, pero no tan... tan devastado, Naruto. ¡Deberías habermelo dicho! Te vi el año pasado, con el día del padre, y pensé que si te hablaba de ello te romperías tanto que no habría punto de retorno...

—Lo siento. Pero... ¡oye, me quejo todo el rato del Wi-fi, ¿no?!— Bromea, porque no sabe qué más hacer. Siempre le es difícil hablar sobre sí mismo, y sobre todo después de lo que Sasuke le ha dicho. ¿Está orgulloso de él?

El semblante del mayor es oscuro y triste, y está apretando sus manos en puños.

—Sí... sí, tienes razón, siempre lo hacías.

El silencio cae entre ellos, mientras están abrazados en la cama, acariciándose y besándose con pereza y mimo.

—Para ti.—Susurra Sasuke, dándole una especie de anillo hecho con hilos que se han desprendido de su bufanda.—Para que te acuerdes de mí.— Susurra y Naruto sonríe felizmente, la mejor sensación que ha sentido desde que llegó la semana de ir 'de viaje'. Cuando se levante, la colocará dentro de la maleta, al lado de su identificación, ya que en los dedos, se le caerá porque... Bueno, es Naruto y es un poco desastre. Y eso está bien. Sasuke se siente orgulloso de él, y quizás él también lo está de sí mismo.

—Gracias teme.— Se acerca y lo besa dulcemente, y el beso sabe a _te quiero, te voy a echar de menos_ y a _gracias por estar ahí siempre._

—De nada, dobe. Y... por favor, habla conmigo. Sea de lo que sea. De lo mal que va el internet, o de lo que sea. ¿Vale?

Naruto asiente con simpleza, como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

—Vamos. Vamos a ver Hamilton de nuevo, ¿vale?— Propone Sasuke, mientras estira y conecta su mano con la del menor. Este asiente y se deja arrastrar hasta el salón, donde las canciones del Musical que ahora está de moda inundan el salón. Y es allí, entre los brazos de Sasuke, las canciones de fondo, los besos delicados y las sonrisas espontáneas que se pregunta si uno no puede elegir el hogar. ¿La familia es hogar? ¿Qué es hogar? ¿Quién es hogar?

* * *

—Síp, teme, estoy bien. Solo quería decirte que mañana dentro de dos vuelvo a casa y... que te echo de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos, dobe. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí. Ha sido un día extraño, pero ahora estoy bien. De verdad.— Y es verdad. Ahora lo sabe. Mientras deja la playa de fondo, y camina de vuelta al hotel, sabe que ahora sí estará bien. Porque por fin lo está comprendiendo. Por fin lo tiene seguro.

 _Hogar no es casa. Hogar no es ubicación. Hogar son las personas. Las personas que te hacen sentir bien. Las que tú eliges._

 _—¿_ Naruto _?_ Sea cual sea la razón, me alegro de que vuelvas a casa, ¿sí?

—Eso espero, teme. ¿Has comprado muchos tomates mientras yo no estaba?—Está cerca del hotel, a tan solo una calle de distancia, y a pesar de que algo en su pecho se contrae, él sigue riendo.

—Bastantes, pero también he comprado algo de ramen para ti.

—Eso está bien. El año que viene vendrás con mi familia a la casa de la Playa, ¿verdad? Ellos te quieren allí.— El asiente sintiéndose tonto porque Sasuke no puede verlo, así que responde con un sí, entusiasmado y encantado.

Cuando llega a la recepción del hotel, son exactamente las ocho de la mañana. Él ha pasado toda la noche fuera prácticamente y quizás ha sido la mejor noche desde que llegó a estas vacaciones. Él va al salón, y ve allí a sus padres, sentados con su hermano, charlando tranquilamente, y no tiene que acercarse mucho para saber que están hablando algo de la novia de Deidara. Seguramente se irán a vivir juntos. Suspira y con un gesto, los saluda con la mano. Ellos le indican que se sienten con ellos y él lo hace.—Mis padres están comiendo y voy a ir con ellos, ¿vale?

—Vale, dobe. Disfruta de las vacaciones. Te... quiero.

Se sienta en la mesa y hace lo que nunca ha hecho.

—Yo también te quiero, Sasuke.— Seguidamente cuelga, y mira a sus padres que están callados. Deidara lo está mirando con una sonrisa y susurra algo de "que asco, demasiado cursis", pero sus padres no dicen nada. Y está bien. Hay distintas familias, y a él le ha tocado esta. Y está bien. Solo tiene que pasar una semana al año con ellos y ahora sabe que no debe importar lo que ellos digan o hagan porque su hogar no está ahí. Su hogar está con Sasuke, con la familia que sabe que formarán juntos. Y él será un gran padre, cuidará a sus hijos, los hará sentir querido y hará de su casa _un hogar_ para ellos donde nunca pasen frío. Así que lo demás, ahora es consciente de ello, no importa.

—¿Sasuke?—Suena raro el nombre de su novio en los labios de su madre. Él asiente. No hablan de anoche o de cómo están rotos. Su familia se basa en eso. Silencios que gritan y heridas tapadas.

—Sí. Él quería saber cómo estaba.

—Oh. Está bien.

Y se queda allí sentado, quizás con algo de frío aún por su cuerpo, sirviéndose una tostada con mantequilla, con la batería del móvil medio acabada y una conexión demasiado mala de Internet, y con su familia rota.

Y no está bien.

Pero él lo está. Lo está ahora.

Porque muy pronto volverá a su _hogar_.

* * *

¡Y, finalmente, lo hemos terminado! Naruto ha aprendido qué es hogar y que tu 'familia' de nacimiento no debe sentirse como uno. El hogar lo eliges tú, tú eliges donde quieres pertenecer y con quien quieres estar.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta temática porque por problemas personales, me costó aprender esto, y... no sé, de alguna manera quería que mi 'Naruto' lo descubriese de forma más lenta, dándose cuenta de que no hay nada de malo con ello, y que hay familias y familias.

¡Nos leemos! ^_^


End file.
